Competition
Competition 'is the fifth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot The two teams must create there own restaurants, in hopes that they will garner the most income, keeping them safe from elimination. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBob’s Backyard SpongeBob: Last time on, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were forced to survive in the mall! Due to an insane chef, neither team won the competition, allowing anyone to be eliminated! Sadly, that someone was Plankton! Who will join him this week? What brutal challenge awaits our contestants? All of these questions and much more will be answered tonight on, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Setting: SpongeBob’s Backyard Squidward: Ow. himself Ow. himself again Ow. Barnacle Boy: '''What are you doing? '''Squidward: Hoping that this is all a dream. himself again Ow. Barnacle Boy: '''Well, good luck with that. '''SpongeBob: '''I bet that you’re all wondering what special event I called you here for today! '''Squidward: Don't know, don't care. SpongeBob: '''That’s the spirit! In today’s competition both teams must create a competing restaurant, in hopes of garnering the most income, keeping them safe from elimination! '''Mr. Krabs: This should be an easy win! Mrs. Puff: What makes you so sure of that? Mr. Krabs: '''I have experience in the restaurant buisiness! '''Mrs. Puff: Well, we've got... the pink guy! Patrick: Yeah! Who's the pink guy? Larry the Lobster: Patrick, you're the pink guy. Patrick: '''Yay! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get down to buisiness! '''Squidward: I call team captain! Flying Dutchman: '''Maybe I want to be team captain! '''Squidward: Too bad, so sad! Flying Dutchman: '''Hey! '''Mr. Krabs: First order of buisiness, we need a location to build our restaurant! Barnacle Boy: '''What are you talking about? We already have a perfectly good restaurant right here! towards the Krusty Krab '''Mrs. Puff: That pile of junk? Mr. Krabs: '''You eat at that "pile of junk" twice a week! '''Karen: '''Barnacle Boy has a point! If we use the Krusty Krab, we'll be one step ahead of the other team! '''Barnacle Boy: '''Exactly! '''Setting: '''Krusty Krab '''Sandy: '''Second order of buisiness, we need to assign jobs! '''Mermaid Man: '''I can cook a mean Shabby Patty! '''Pearl: It's, Krabby Patty. Mermaid Man: Eh, what's the difference? Sandy: Pearl, can you run a cash register Pearl: '''You mean the money box? '''Sandy: palm Yes, the "money box." Pearl: '''Sure I can, I'm not stupid! '''Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard Squidward: We need to get it together people! The other team is beating us! First order of buisiness, we need a name for our restaurant! Mrs. Puff: Wait! Don't we need to know what kind of food to sell first? Squidward: Good thinking Puff! How about, cuisine! Larry the Lobster: What about advertisement? Flying Dutchman: '''We don't need advertisements when you have good old fashion traps! '''Larry the Lobster: '''Traps? '''Flying Dutcman: Yeah, traps! All we need to do is construct a trap door at the entrance to the Krusty Krab that leads to our restaurant, so that every time they get a customer they'll fall right into our grasp! Squidward: '''Good strategizing! '''Flying Dutchman: When you've been alive for six thousand years you pick up a few tricks! Setting: Krusty Krab Sandy: Would anyone like to volunteer as a waiter? Barnacle Boy: hand Sandy: '''Great! That leaves... Karen and Mr. Krabs! '''Mr. Krabs: '''I guess that I can be a waiter too. '''Sandy: '''Great! Do you specialize in anything, Karen? '''Customer: in and hangs coat on Karen Karen: '''I guess I'm a coat rack then. '''Sandy: '''That's everyone! '''Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard Mrs. Puff: Oh no! We've forgotten the most important thing! Squidward: What?! Mrs. Puff: Location! Larry the Lobster: We need to locate somewhere, where everyone will see it! Patrick: How about right in the middle of town! Flying Dutchman: '''Good idea! '''Mrs. Puff: Well? Let's get to building! Flying Dutchman: '''Wait! Maybe we don't have to build it! We can use my ship! '''Squidward: '''What about the fact that your ship smells like it crawled out of the sewers? '''Flying Dutchman: I'm sure with a little of your perfume we can get it to smell better. Squidward: '''It's not perfume! It's cologne! '''Flying Dutchman: Sure it is. Squidward on the back Mrs. Puff: '''Any volunteers to set up the trap? '''Flying Dutchman: Leave it to me! a trap door at the entrance to the Krusty Krab Mrs. Puff: '''Well, if it was that easy. '''Setting: Krusty Krab Sandy: What's going on? We haven't gotten a customer in hours! Mr. Krabs: Something smells fishy. Patrick: '''That's just me. '''Mr. Krabs: Oh. Pearl: '''Maybe it's just because no one wants to eat here. '''Mr. Krabs: Watch your mouth! This is the Krusty Krab we're talking about! Everyone wants to eat here! Setting: '''Flying Dutchman's Ship '''Flying Dutchman: Thank you! Have a nice day! customer a bag of food Come back again! Mrs. Puff: Sniffs The sweet smell of success Customer: bag of food What is this, road kill? Flying Dutchman: 'bag There's my sock! I lost it last week! '''Customer: 'turns green '''Mrs. Puff: What are you doing? This isn't cuisine! Flying Dutchman: Who cares about making the food taste good? It's not like they could go to the Krusty Krab if they wanted to. Squidward: '''If we keep this up we'll not make any money either! '''Larry the Lobster: '''I feel like we're missing someone. '''Patrick: No, I'm still here. Larry the Lobster: Not you. That's it! Mermaid Man! Setting: '''Krusty Krab '''Sandy: With all this extra time we could go ahead and cook some extra Krabby Patties! Mr. Krabs: Yeah, but Mermaid Man's asleep at the grill. towards grill Mermaid Man: '''up Evil! '''Larry the Lobster: You have got to stop doing that! Mr. Krabs: '''Maybe if we do a little advertising we can get more customers? '''Sandy: What could we do to advertise? Mr. Krabs: '''How about I go around town, and put these fliers on everyone's windshields? '''Sandy: Where did you get the fliers? Mr. Krabs: I made them in case of emergency. the Krusty Krab and falls through trap door Setting: Flying Dutchman's Ship Mr. Krabs: '''Huh? '''Flying Dutchman: Eugene?! Nothing to see here! Mr. Krabs out the exit Mr. Krabs: What was all that about? up fliers That should do it! to Krusty Krab, and falls through trap door again Setting: Flying Dutchman's Ship Mr. Krabs: '''What's going on here?! '''Squidward: Ok, you got us! Mrs. Puff: But we still made tons more cash! Mr. Krabs the cash register In your face! SpongeBob: '''the room Today's winner is obvious! The Krabby Patties please report to my backyard immediately! '''Larry the Lobster: '''But Mermaid Man is on our te- '''Squidward: Let it go! If he's on our team next week, he's sure to slow us down like he did the Krabby Patties! Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me here today! The votes are in, and with a slight turn of events, the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is Mermaid Man! Mermaid Man: 'up Evil! '''Fred: 'the contestants Everyone run! '''Karen: Why? Fred: The paparazzi's coming! gasps Paparazzi: '''Come back we just want your autographs! '''French Narrator: '''Epilogue '''Paparazzi: '''Why are you running?! We don't want to hurt you! '''Patrick: Behind Dumpster I didn't know that we were so popular! Squidward: I'm famous! crazily Paparazzi: There they are! Squidward: Huh? Ah! away The End 'Trivia' *Mermaid Man is the eliminated contestant. *The title, Competition, is referring to the economic term, when two business's compete. *This episode marks the shows fame. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:2012 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts